sasuke i love you
by dream siren lover
Summary: this is my first sasunaru and I hope you like it I know about he punctuation mistakes! naruto,kyuubi, and gaara are crushing on sasuke,itachi,and neji but don't say anything to there crush about there crush bu what happens when they think they like them back read and find out please tell me what you think I hope you like it! lemon at the end


**1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… so wish I did T-T**

Naruto's p.o.v

The consistent ringing of the alarm shocked the blond from sleep and almost off his bed. He reached a hand over and slapped the device to shut it off and tried to roll over and go back to sleep. A pounding on his door and shouting telling him to get up and ready for school had that thought flying out the window.

Leaving the warmth of his bed he trudged to the bathroom and got ready for another day. 25 minutes later he walked into the kitchen and saw his dad setting the table and his brother cooking.

"Where's mom" the blond asked

His dad ,minato, a tall man with shoulder length blond hair and eyes so blue they gems to shame chuckled and looked at his son "she slept in a bit this mourning then just ran out screaming about not waking her up" he chuckled again

His brother, kyuubi, turned around and handed him a bowl of oatmeal before grabbing his own and sitting down to eat as well. His brother looked like their mother with long fire red hair and teal eyes that when angry could freeze someone's soul.

After finishing his food he puts his bowl in the sink and gives his father a hug before putting on his coat and saying good-bye to his dad and walks to school with his brother. After walking a couple of houses down they stop and wait for his friend to come out.

"Hey Naruto" a voice says to the side of him so he turns and is face to face with his best friend gaara. Gaara usually quiet red-head with the dark eye make-up and kanji symbol on his head stood in front of the blonde in black skinny jeans with holes torn in the knees and a three quarter sleeve red shirt covered his lithe frame with ease. It differed from Naruto's gray skinny jeans and a blue graphic tee.

I smiled brightly at him and said "hey gaara" we start walking and fall into familiar conversation "you going to tell neji yet"

Gaara blushed and looked away from me and kept walking I laughed at him. Then he smirked and looked at me

"No you tell sasuke yet" I blushed a deep red and he smirked at me and kyuubi chuckled

"You guys are so weird why don't you just tell them that yall are crushing on them already the sexual frustration is killing me" me and gaara just glared at him which only made him laugh

Then I grinned evilly at him "I will tell sasuke that I have been crushing on him since the seventh grade when you tell itachi that you that you have been the one to send him love letters for the past six years and that you have been crushing on him since yall were twelve" I watched his face fall and he flushed me and gaara just smirked as he sputtered on about how he doesn't have a crush on itachi all the way to the school "I'll talk to you later kyuu I'm going to be late if I don't hurry to class" me and gaara waved bye as we made our way to first period. We walk the halls passing some of our friends and just barely get to class in time as the bell rings as we get in the doorway. We take our seats in the back and wait for class to be over as we try to pay attention to the history lesson. My eyes scan the room and land on a familiar face that was looking out the window.

As if feeling eyes on him he turned and looked me in the eyes before I blushed and quickly turned my head back to the front missing the small smirk that was thrown his way as the raven haired boy saw the blush.

Sasuke's p.o.v

I scan the class before it starts looking for that familiar mop of golden hair that always seemed to brighten my day and I finally see him enter the room with that red-head just as the bell rings seeing them I turn to my friend and notice him eyeing the red-head with soft eyes. He and neji were the kings of the school and we ended up falling for the outcasts but we grew up together so we share everything and while I am crushing on Naruto. Neji fell really hard for gaara and we have been working on ways to get them to like us for years but anytime we try to talk to them they make an excuse and dash off.

It's so frustrating

So class drug on and I looked out the window and after awhile I felt like someone was staring at me so I turned and meet the amazing cerulean gaze of my favorite blonde after a few seconds though he blushed and looked away.

I smirked at this maybe they did like us.

I turn to neji and whisper "why are we so sure that they don't like us"

He raised an eyebrow at me but whispered back "the fact that anytime we try to talk to them they run away or that we even look at them they turn away" he said "why"

I smirked at him "because Naruto just blushed at me" his eyebrow seemed to raise into him chocolate colored hair and his lilac eyes just stared at me "maybe they are just shy"

At this neji seemed to smirk and look at his red-headed uke as if contemplating something when gaara seemed to look back at neji and saw him staring at him. He flushed deep red and turned back around.

Neji looked back at me "so what do we got to do to make them ours"

I was already thinking things through and had the perfect idea. I turned to him and told him my plan right before the bell rang.

Naruto's p.o.v

The classes seemed to fly by quickly that day but his nerves were on edge it was like every time he turned around their he was. At every turn today I saw him and it was driving me crazy. I get to my locker to grab my lunch ad put away my books as I close the door to my locker and turn around I bump into someone

"sorry" I look up at their face only to feel like mine caught on fire as sasuke was standing there I try to apologize again as I start to inch away. But a hand caught my wrist.

I'm turned around to face him and I just stare at him "hey I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me" my mouth fell open and I stare at him "you can bring gaara if you want and your brother if it makes you more comfortable" he smiles as I stand there gaping like a fish

I nod my head slowly and he smiles again as he lets go of my wrist.

"Thanks we won't be at our table we are going to have lunch on the roof today and we will meet you there" he says and walks away I stood there in the hallway for a minute

"Naruto you okay" I jump at the voice behind me and turn to see my brother and gaara standing there.

"I-I we j-just got invited to have lunch on the roof" I stumble out

"By whom" gaara asks

"Sasuke" I whisper

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN" kyuubi asks

"I was grabbing my lunch from my locker and I turned and bumped into him I was embarrassed so I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and asked if I would join him for lunch and that I could bring you guys" I rush out "please come with me this might be the only time that this will ever happen I have to go please"

I look at them hoping they get it and they nod their heads yes "we should hurry he said to meet him on the roof' we hurry to the nearest stairwell and get to the roof we open the door and see a different sight then what I was expecting standing there beside sasuke was neji and itachi. We must have made a noise and they turned to us and smiled

"You made it sasuke was starting to think you stood us up" itachi joked and my face turned red and I looked down I shifted a little but looked up again into the eyes of sasuke uchiha as he was standing in front of me I gulped and took a small step back

"shall we eat" he gestures for us to come forward and I sit down with gaara on one side and sasuke on the other gaara had neji on his other side and kyuubi had sat across from us with itachi on his other side

We ate our lunch for a minute in silence before I couldn't stand it any longer I turn to neji and itachi because I can look at them without my brain failing "so what do you guys like to do" I ask as I look at everyone

"I like to read and do martial arts" said neji and he turned to gaara "what do you like to do"

"I drawing and photography" he said with a small flush to his cheeks but he smiled at him "what about you itachi" he said barely taking his eyes from neji

"I like writing and computer gaming" he said evenly as he ogled my brother "what do you like" he asked kyuubi

"I like cooking and taking care of people" he said and smiled at me "what about you sasuke"

He smiled "I like anything tech just being around people I care about" he said as he looked at me through the corner of his eye which I didn't know why. "What about you Na-ru-to" he almost purred

I blushed and tried not to look down but a smile spread across my face "music I love music" I said and looked at him.

"What about music" he asked

'Here let me show you" I say as I pull out my iPod

I set my iPod on the floor a put on here's to us by: Victoria justice as the music and words start flowing I tell him "with music it is just expression it is the singer or dancer telling the people how they feel through the song that is playing anything can be used for music and that is who you express yourself to its beauty that is why I love it"

He seemed shocked by my answer and for a moment just stayed quiet with everyone else who hadn't heard me say that before kyuubi and gaara just listened with a smile and neji and itachi had a thoughtful expression on their faces.

Getting tired of the silence I open my mouth to speak but didn't get to say a word.

"You know that makes sense" sasuke said he then turned to me "do you play or sing"

"All the time there is never any kind of peace when he wants to play" gaara said

"Ya half the time we all just wish he would be quiet for an hour but when it is we have to ask him to play again we can't take it. It doesn't seem natural without him playing at home" kyuubi goes on then a smirk crosses his face "he writes his own songs to" he turns to me "why don't you sing for them"

I look at him in shock he knows most of my songs are about sasuke that jerk.

I turn to gaara hoping for help but he just smirks and tells me to go ahead no help there.

"Maybe they don't want to hear me sing" I said looking at the others

"Actually I would like to hear you" said itachi

"Me too" neji adds

I turn to sasuke and he smiles and nods for me to go ahead. Damn never thought this would happen

So I open my bag a grab my song book I look through the songs hoping there is one that isn't about sasuke in here.

I look at the page and mentally sigh in relief.

I look at the words for a minute then close my eyes. I could feel the music flow through me and I let the words come out.

When I was finished I opened my eyes and looked at everyone. "So what did you guys think?"

"That was great how come you never did the talent show" sasuke asked

"Well I just don't think I'm ready" I said

"You are more than ready" gaara said

"I agree" said neji

"Totally" said itachi

"I always tell you to try" said kyuubi

"I know" so I got an idea "if I was in the show would everyone be there to watch" I asked

"You know we would' kyuubi said as he pointed to gaara

"I would love to come see you perform" said itachi

"I was going to go anyway hinata is performing to" said neji

"I'm the sound guy so yeah I would be there" sasuke said but leaned closer "but I would come just for you" he whispered in my ear.

My face turned bright scarlet as he said that. HE IS SO DAMN PERFECT.

"I think I will try-out then" I say with a smile

After that we ate our lunch and had a conversation as the bell rang we got up and started to head to class.

"Wait" sasuke says

"Yeah" I say and turn around

"Would yall like to walk home with us after school" he said and I was freaking out inside.

Before I could answer kyuubi jumps in "we would love to"

Itachi smiles at him while neji said "great we will meet you at the front of the school when we get out"

"We will be there by guys we got to go to class" kyuubi says as he nearly pushes us down the stairs. Then grabs our wrists and drags us to the nearest bathroom.

"OMG what just happened" he says as he paces back and forth in front of us

"We just had lunch with our crushes and then you said we would walk home with them" gaara stated then leaned on a wall "neji is so perfect" he said slightly blushing.

"Itachi is so cute did you see the way he looked today" kyuubi said as he slid to the floor.

"Sasuke there are no words for how sweet he is he said he would have come just for me" I say as I lean on the counter as I went over our lunch in my head "you know itachi was watching you all lunch" I said to kyuubi.

"Really I noticed how neji was so close to gaara he was almost in his lap" kyuubi said looking at gaara

"damn I noticed how sasuke kept looking and leaning towards Naruto a couple of times it looked like he wanted to kiss you" gaara said as he looked at me

"Maybe they like us" I whispered

I look at the others and they seem to think the same thing "gaara call you sister tell her your coming to my house after school"

"Why" he asks

"I have a plan to see if the like us so listen close alright"

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

Me and neji walked to class almost smiling after lunch when we get to class we sit down in the back and start whispering

"That was perfect I'm surprised they said yes to us walking them home" neji says

"I know itachi was so happy we included he could get close to kyuubi" I said "why did you get so close to gaara we were supposed to be subtle not almost sit in their lap"

He looked down "hey at least I almost didn't kiss him you almost kissed Naruto several times" he stated

"Yeah I had to pull back before I did" I say I don't want him freaking out then running away"

"Hey at least we get to walk them home" neji says

"Yeah" I sigh wishing the day would go by faster

**Naruto's p.o.v**

As the bell for the end of school rang I nervously grabbed my things and walked outside with gaara and kyuubi. We stood in front of the school for a while waiting "yall remember the plan" I whisper and was answered by two nods as conformation.

"Hey you ready" Sasuke's voice said from behind me. I turn and am face to face with my crush I smile and nod my head.

"So let's get going" neji says

We start walking with some easy conversation going around as we closer to Gaara's house he says that he is coming over to my house any ways so we pass his house and stop in front of mine.

"Would yall like to come in" I ask

"Sure" sasuke says

When I opened the door I didn't expect my mom to be having a friend over "hey mom who's this" I ask

"Mom what are you doing here" sasuke and itachi ask as they walk into the living room.

"I'm just catching up with an old friend" she says as she turns to me, kyuubi and gaara "my names Mikito"

"Hi I'm Naruto this is my brother kyuubi and my friend gaara" I say as I point at each one in turn "it's nice to meet you" and I turn to my mom "I brought some friends home so were going to go up to my room now" I wave them up the stairs and towards my room

"Welcome to my sanctum" I say and usher the others into my room my walls were a bright orange but you couldn't see much of through the band posters on the walls. My bed was huge and covered in a orange and black bed spread and there was a small desk in the corner with a laptop resting on it the rest of the room seemed to be taken over by the instruments in most of the available spaces.

So we all ended up on my bed I was in the middle with sasuke to my right and gaara to my left then neji then kyuubi and finally itachi "wanna play a game"

A chorus of head nods and yes's follow "well play truth or dare you can dare at anytime and you have to do it and if you pick truth then you have to answer with nothing but the truth everyone okay with that" I ask another chorus of yes's and head bobs follow.

"Okay I'll go first itachi truth or dare" I ask

"Truth" he replies

"Ok um… do you have a crush on my brother" I smile as I ask

I see him blush and kyuubi just looks at him intently "yeah…yeah I have a crush on your brother" he says looking at kyuubi "truth or dare"

"Truth" kyuubi says

"Do you like me" itachi asks

"Yes I really like you" kyuubi says and turns to gaara "I dare you to sit in neji's lap and tell him how you feel about him"

Gaara climbed in neji's lap and straddled his hips and wrapped his hands around his neck "I really like you and I just hope that you like me to" he said "he looked into neji's eyes "I dare you to tell me how you feel"

Neji sat shocked while gaara spoke but snapped out of it when it was his turn to speak "I have liked you since you first moved here I was just too shy to tell you" he said then shocking everyone he kissed gaara a soft kiss just a brief brush of the lips but a kiss when he pulled back he looked at Naruto "truth or dare"

"Truth" I say

Gaara whispers something in his ear "do you like sasuke" he asks

I turn to look at sasuke "yes, very much" I whisper "sasuke tru…" I was cut off by a couple of hands pulling me over and a mouth crashing down on mine it started gentle but got rougher and deeper before he could go any further I break off the kiss to get my air back "that answered any question I had well all but one"

"What question" he almost purred by my ear

"Will you go out with me" I ask as I look in his eyes hope shining in mine

"I would love to" he says as he nuzzles my neck

I turn to look at the others "well this worked out better than expected" I joke

The others laugh and kyuubi takes itachi's hand and leads him to his room for some privacy gaara takes neji to the room he usually stays in when he needs time away from his house leaving me with sasuke alone in my room when my door shut I turn back to sasuke and wrap my arms around his neck a I climb into his lap "where were we" I smirk as I lower my lips to his. The kiss was hungry and when he slid his tongue over my lips I opened my mouth to him with a small moan as his tongue dominated my mouth.

He pushed me down on to the mattress and slid his hands up and down my sides. He slides his fingers under the hem of my shirt and pulls it up to show my tattoo a giant swirling spiral that covers my stomach he lowers his head and traces the design with his tongue leaving a wet trail across my stomach which was going up. He pulled my shirt off and leaned down and took one of my nipples in his mouth.

I moan as he sucks on it then lightly bit the perk point. "You're so beautiful" he whispers as he lets go of my nipple and moves to my stomach again. He reaches down and flicks the button on my jeans open. He looks up in to my eyes asking if it's okay

"please go ahead I have wanted this for so long" I say panting as I grab the front of his shirt and pull him up for another hungry kiss he pushes me down again and starts trailing kissing down the column of my throat.

"Arggg" I moan as he massages me threw my jeans I grind myself against his hand as he continues his exploration down my body

He gets to the waist band of my jeans and licks around my belly button. He grabs and pulls them down slowly off my hips. When he gets them off he starts kissing and licking his way up my thighs.

He looks at my hard member and with a lusty expression as he gets closer he breathes on the already leaking tip before he sticks out his tongue and licks away a bead of precum.

He starts running his tongue up and down my shaft before he puts his mouth around my tip he sucked and slid down my length and I let out a strangled cry when he wrapped his hand around my base and he started bobbing his head my hands flew to his hair as pleasure flooded my senses

"God… so good" I pant out

He moans sending shivers up my spine and pleasure shooting through my body the coiling in my stomach got tighter and felt close to snapping

"Sasu-ke … I-I'm g-going to c-cum" I stumble out which causes him to suck harder and bob faster I pulled his hair and he moaned again which tipped me over the edge I let out another strangled cry as I came in his mouth he swallowed all of it then licked me clean

"Wow… that… was… amazing" I pant I look at him still fully clothed and hard if I can tell from the bulge in his jeans. I sit up and crawl to him laying my hands on his shoulders to push him back onto the pillows. "Let me take care of you" I lift his shirt over his head and stare mesmerized by his flawless porcelain skin I lean down for a kiss and start trailing kisses along his jaw and down his throat.

Lightly scraping my teeth on the juncture of his throat earning a small shiver and a breathy moan I run my tongue over the spot before sliding down his body like he did mine I flicked his nipple with my tongue until it was hard and nipped the pink flesh getting another small moan from him I slid my hand down and undid his pants while I slid my tongue over his taut flesh.

My hand slid inside his boxers and closed over his already hard erection pumping a few times as his mouth came closer to his waistband he gripped the material with my teeth and dragged it down making sure to rub my face on the side of his erection as I got them far enough down I pulled them off with my free hand and started pumping him again

I lowered my head but not breaking eye contact and ran my tongue over his slit and enjoying the hiss that left his lips "did you like that" I smirk and do it again enjoying the small moans he makes.

"God… naru…your mouth…feels so good" he gets out

I reach my hand over to my night stand and grab out a bottle of lube he pulls my mouth off his cock and lays me back down as he takes the lube from my hand and puts a generous amount on his fingers he circled one around my entrance making me squirm my hips hoping he would put it in. he slowly slides the finger in and pauses for a minute as I grimaced in pain as I nod my head to tell him to go he starts thrusting slowly in and out of me my breath hitched when he added his second finger he kept thrusting and another strangled cry left my throat when he hit my prostate.

He angled his fingers and kept thrusting on that one spot my breathing became labored and I couldn't make any sounds as there was no air in my lungs just taking of louder breaths.

I didn't even notice the entrance of the third finger as I was too caught up in the pleasure tearing through my body.

When he pulled out his fingers I whined breathily at the loss of the feeling but almost cried out when I felt tip of his cock at my opening

He slowly started filling me and I hurt but it felt to good to dwell on the pain so when he stopped to give me time to adjust I slammed myself hard on his length making us both moan loudly.

My breath hitched at the pleasure coursing through me and I wiggled to my hips wanting him to move he slowly starts to thrust his hips grazing my hot spot I whimper "faster…harder… please"

I love the tender care but I need fast and hard it's like a fire in my veins that only fast and hard can put out.

He moans and in a bruising grip holds my hips and starts pounding my tight hole I cover my face with my hand to muffle scream after scream as he kept hitting my prostate head on

"I'm going to cum" I whine

"me too" he growls and grabs hold of my leaking erection and starts pumping in time with his thrusts the pleasure so intense i came my orgasm was so intense I could hear the cum hitting his chest and feel his hot seed fill me

I relaxed into the bed with him falling beside me "that… was… amazing" he panted beside me pulling me close and I snuggled into his side for a minute but pushed away and tried to get up before he caught me around my waist "where do you think you're going" he asked as he nuzzled into my neck

I turn my head to kiss his cheek "to get cleaned up before someone comes in" I try to get up again but was pulled back into a strong chest "you can come with me" I whisper and this time I didn't even try to get up I was cradled to his chest as he carried me to the bathroom to get cleaned up he washed himself off them ever so gently wiped me off

When he was done he carried me back to the bed and handed me my clothes off the floor after he got himself dressed he came over and helped me so I wouldn't have to worry about hurting myself after we got dressed we laid in bed and held each other almost falling asleep in each other's arms before my door opened to show itachi carrying my brother and neji carrying gaara into my room and sat on my bed holding their chosen uke we sat there for a while in silence and a smile stretched across my face

"looks like we got our perfect guys after all now didn't we" I ask and all anyone could do was smile we may have started out as innocent crushes but it grew to love and even the way things went I wouldn't trade it for the world

I turn to sasuke and whisper in his ear "I love you sasuke"

He turned and kissed me gently before whispering back "I love you too Naruto"


End file.
